warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond the Cards
This is the sequel to Playing Cards written by Silver, Buzzy, and Brams. Let's begin! Recap This contains spoilers! Do not read unless you have read Playing Cards! Howlstorm lives with his family outside DaimondsClan. In other clans, four cats have their own problems. Emeraldteva is disliked by most of his clan, Wolfmoon is suffering prey shortage, Lightheart has sickness to deal with, and Airwing is treated like a doll. Almost every cat is wishing to be away from their clan and be a Discard like Howlstorm. Howlstorm has left his family and so have Wolfmoon, Emeraldteva, and Airwing. Wolfmoon and Howlstorm have become mates, and now they have four kits: Sapphireheart, Dappleflower, Freebird, and Wolfstorm. Lightheart's clan has called him, so he is staying behind. Now, what happened to Airwing, Emeraldteva, Howlstorm, Wolfmoon, and Wolfmoon's kits? Find out in Beyond the Cards! The Kits This is who is doing which cat and their information. Dappleflower- Stormver Sapphireheart- Brambs Freebird- Buzzy 'Wolfstorm- Stormver ' Kit descriptions will be added soon. Chapter 1 ~ Wolfstorm "Shouldn't the kits have opened their eyes by now?" "Hush, Howlstorm. The kits are only a few days old." Wolfstorm felt her mother's tongue rasp on her pelt. She struggled to warm up. It was cold outside her mother's belly. "Wolfmoon, I'll catch you some prey," meowed a new voice. "Thank you, Airwing," Wolfmoon called. For the first time, Wolfstorm blinked open her eyes. She seemed to be in a hollow. It was dark inside with even darker shapes popping up. An open hole gaped open near by all the shapes. She saw other shapes beside her. Their eyes were not yet open and they lifted their heads everytime one of the dark shapes stepped forward. "You've opened your eyes!" gasped a very delighted Wolfmoon. Wolfstorm saw a new shape enter the hole. It dropped a piece of prey beside Wolfmoon's paws. As Wolfmoon finished her meal, Wolfstorm glanced and saw a grey shape walk over. The shape sat down beside her and wrapped his tail around her. "I'm your father," the tom meowed. "Howlstorm." Wolfstorm felt her eyes being weighed down by exhaustion. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. ---- Waking, Wolfstorm leaped up. The other kits were up and active. They were crowded by the open hole with Howlstorm. "Howlstorm! Howlstorm!" yowled one. "When can we go outside?" "When I say so," growled Howlstorm. "No!" squeaked another. "We want to go out now!" "Fine," said Howlstorm. His voice had no sarcasm, just a sense of giving in. Wolfstorm leaped out the hole, as did the rest of the kits. They were doing something though. They were falling! Chapter 2 ~ Sapphireheart For one fleeting moment, Sapphireheart felt nothing under her paws. She wanted to squeak with fear, wondering why she was falling. What's happening to me? Help! she wanted to yowl, but at that moment, Sapphireheart felt something under her paws. Looking down, she saw white stuff around her, making her shiver. Her littermates seemed to be doing the same thing, when Sapphireheart looked over. "What's this white stuff?" squeaked one of Sapphireheart's littermates, a small black tom. He lifted one of his paws, and let the white stuff drip off it. A thud snapped Sapphireheart to attention, and she saw her father, Howlstorm, land on the white stuff. He turned to the black kit who had spoken earlier, and mewed: "That's snow, Freebird. It falls in leaf-bare, when the weather is cold." "Snow?" echoed one of the other kits: a white one with brown spots. "It's cold!" Howlstorm nodded. "It falls in leaf-bare, when the weather is cold," he repeated. "That's why snow is cold, Dappleflower." Sapphireheart watched for a moment, as Freebird eagerly bounded into the snow, Dappleflower at his heels. Then, with a surge of excitement, she followed, crashing into Freebird as she ran. "Watch out, clumsy!" Freebird hissed, as Sapphireheart ran into him. His amber eyes were wide and annoyed. "Be careful!" Howlstorm mewed, as he padded over again. "I don't want you out here for very long, or Wolfmoon won't appreciate you coming into the den, freezing with cold!" He then turned to Sapphireheart's other littermate, a grey she-cat. "Wolfstorm, why don't you go play with your littermates?" he mewed, nudging her with his nose. The three other kits froze as Wolfstorm staggered towards them slowly. Sapphireheart wondered why she was going at that speed, as the rest of them could go much faster. "You want to play with us, Wolfstorm?" asked Dappleflower. In reply, Wolfstorm stared at Dappleflower hazily, and then she gave a small nod. There's something not right about Wolfstorm, Sapphireheart thought. To her surprise, it seemed to Sapphireheart that Freebird and Dappleflower didn't pick up that there was something wrong with Wolfstorm. Freebird leapt on Dappleflower, yowling with rage. Her two littermates formed into a scuffle, with Wolfstorm watching quietly. Hesitantly, Wolfstorm approached the two kits rolling around, and batted them lightly with a paw. Dappleflower looked up from where she was playing with Freebird. "You've got to do better than that!" she squeaked. "Wolfstorm can do what she wants," Howlstorm mewed quietly to Dappleflower, and at that moment, Wolfstorm backed away from Freebird and Dappleflower, and returned to Howlstorm, still slightly unsteady. Sapphireheart watched with narrowed eyes as she did so, worrying slightly about Wolfstorm. "We're going in now," Howlstorm called calmly. "I don't want you freezing." Sapphireheart saw the grey tom tasting the air, and he immediately strode over to Freebird and Dappleflower. "Now." "Why now?" Freebird complained. "I'm in the middle of a game!" "This is urgent, Freebird, and you're too young to do anything about it," Howlstorm meowed. "Come on, I'll lift you back up into the den." Freebird and Dappleflower stomped angrily over towards Howlstorm, who had Wolfstorm in his jaws. Sapphireheart didn't wander over, however: she was curious. She could smell something yucky - a scent that she had never smelt before. She padded a few pawsteps away from Howlstorm, and she saw a russet shape sliding in amongst the scene in front of her. Sapphireheart saw it stop, then saw it run towards her. Before Sapphireheart could move, the russet thing picked her up, and pain shot through her, forcing her to yowl in pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Sapphireheart saw Howlstorm running over. "Sapphireheart's being attacked by a fox!" he yowled. The fox let Sapphireheart go as Howlstorm approached, and she felt herself fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Tired, she let herself fall into a sea of blackness. Chapter 3 ~ Freebird "Where's Sapphireheart?" Freebird whimpered. Wolfmoon hurried into the den. "She's fine, dear," she meowed reassuringly, but Freebird could detect a trace of worry in her voice. "Should I get Airwing to stay with you?" Freebird's ears pricked up. He liked Airwing; she was fun and outgoing. "Yes please!" he squealed excitedly. Wolfmoon ran out of the den, fear scent rolling off her in waves. What's everyone scared of? Where's Sapphireheart? Soon he spotted a white shape enter the den. "Airwing! Is Sapphireheart alright?" Airwing gave him a lick. "She's very cold and very badly hurt." Freebird let a tear roll down his face. "Airwing?" "Yes, little one?" "Can you tell me a story?" Freebird looked upwards with pleading eyes. He wanted to be distracted of the fear and the worries and Sapphireheart. "How about the time I met your parents and the other cats in the group?" She purred. "That was the happiest day of my life. My day of freedom." "I've always wanted to hear how you met!" gasped Freebird. He settled down into a comfortable position. Slowly, Airwing lay down. "I know the full story, and it started with your parents. The story starts with the death of the Three of Hearts." Freebird watched in awe as Airing told him the tale of how their little group came to be. "...And I chose to name you Freebird, after my freedom." "Wow," Freebird breathed. A question suddenly popped into his mind. "Airwing?" "Yes, Freebird?" Airwing purred. "Will I join a clan one day?" Airwing shot up straight, and her gaze darkened. "Never!" she snarled. "The clans are cruel. You must never interact with a clan cat, okay?" Freebird whimpered slightly and scuttled out of the den. Blindly, he ran theough the forest, and into a cloud of revolting stench. Fox! Chapter 4 ~ Dappleflower Dappleflower tensed, her mind whirling. Wolfstorm was stranger than the other kits, Freebird was with Airwing, and Sapphireheart was being attacked by a fox. She suddenly thought about Wolfstorm, who was nowhere to be seen. There! Wolfstorm had raced towards the fox. She leaped and swung herself onto the fox's back, her eyes furiously scanning for a weak spot. Dappleflower watched in awe as Wolfstorm continued to scrach the fox. "My kits!" Wolfmoon burst in, hissing. She stopped at the sight of Wolfstorm. "Just like your mother," she whispered. Wolfstorm suddenly leaped off, sending her flying through the air. She landed on one of the fox's ears and dug her claws into its eye. It screached, whriling, dropping Sapphireheart's body and going after Wolfstorm. "My kit!" Wolfmoon crouched beside Sapphireheart. Dappleflower could see the sadness in her eyes. Meanwhile, Wolfstorm had sent the fox off and away. Dappleflower whined at the sight of her unhurt body. They walked over to Sapphireheart together, both collapsing beside Wolfmoon to cry thier hearts out. Chapter 5 ~ Wolfstorm